guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Veils Letter
A letter left behind by Veilmelthinax at his former lair when the party arrived to find it mostly empty. It contained the following text: To Whom It May Concern, I have instructed Zelbin not to give this letter to anyone under penalty of death, which means he would have forced you into combat before letting you have it. I also assume that since you are reading it, you have defeated him in said combat. I also know that I planned on taking this letter back from him upon him completing the task of emptying out my old lair of all my treasure. If you are reading this, I know you have defeated him prior to him completing this task, presumably in my lair. I also can assume that Lady Blackwell sent you my way. I also assume you are Carabath’s lackeys. All of this is fine, to be quite honest, except for that fact that I imagine you might try to continue to pursue me in hopes of finding me and getting me to talk about the Dragon Initiate. I am not afraid you would accomplish this goal, I merely presume you’re too stupid to give up on such an outrageous goal as defeating me. It’s all right. Mortals are often tend towards stupidity, it’s in your nature. Allow me to, instead of threatening you, which would undoubtedly just spur you on your quest to find me, I offer you a consolation prize. The Elf you have just taken this letter from was Zelbin. He is what is known as a Dragonkith. Basically, he follows me and answers to my beck and call. He gains some powers from his proximity to me, but as you can tell from his corpse at your feat, they are meager and quaint. Zelbin is one of the eight members of the Dragon Initiate. Lady Blackwell, whom you have captured recently, is another. I am a third. Because of this “prophecy” nonsense and our fearless leaders inability to create a comprehensive plan for defeating the Guild of Draconis, we have been drifting slowly from our main purpose, and to put it simply, I want out. So there you have it. Three members of the Dragon Initiate defeated. But you can’t just come back to Carabath with this letter and a “Sorry, my bad, my Guild friends, I’ll do better next time.” No, you need more. So here it is: I will give you the names and locations of two different members of the Dragon Initiate. I am afraid I don’t know the location of our fearless leader. No, he is far too paranoid for that, but two other members have been careless and I have kept this information to myself until I needed a bargaining chip. Now, I play my hand. Elwin Blackwater, Cleric of Heka, makes his base in the Saravi Islands, in a small little library in the town of Lawai. Emper Velbond, a rogue and what is known as a Dragonstalker, makes his base, currently, on the Patriomian Continent, in the nation of Corga. There is a nice, little quaint beach village by the name of Jundyl that he makes camp in once in a while. I am not particularly fond of this man, as he specializes in killing dragons, so I’m almost enraptured by the thought of his death. Regardless, send Carabath my regards. Tell him I still have the staff. He will know what that means. Also, a small tip for you. Keep an eye on the King of Agria’s son. Little prince is following in the footsteps of his cousin, Ferris, and may attract the wrong kind of attention. Or have you not figured out what Ferris Dalewarden was up to? Ah, well, either way, have a safe trip. Have fun killing the bad guys and saving the world, or whatever The Prophecy ends up meaning. Regards, Veilmelthinax a.k.a. The Veil